The First Tournament
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Revised. Banjii and Sumire chat about Captain Kaidoh's first tournament. Banjii is sure they will win as Seigaku looks so subdued. Sumire is sure they will win because of the combined forces of Momo and Kaidoh.


The First Tournament

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki from Mazaki-sensei, please make a note of it.

ceo

It was the first tournament for the newly reformed team. Coach Ryuzaki was impressed by how well they had done. The new captain employed strict discipline that made the members grumble. However, they soon saw results of the training. Everyone gained muscle and a taste for training. Momo was expert at motivation and support. He also had a good eye for perfecting their techniques. The boys were disciplined, strong and their tennis was refined to the point of perfection due to the captain and vice-captain. The boys gained confidence in their abilities, developed strength and a side benefit. The girl's team took special notice of the newly muscular boys and the boy's team was called a power club.

"It is like a team of Taka-senpai minus the weird." Said one girl to her giggly friends. Coach Ryuzaki smirked at the greatest motivator of them all, girls. Many of the boys now had girlfriends and kept up with the routine to keep the girls interest. Second year Echizen was always popular but even more so now. He too gained muscle but also enjoyed a heathy growth spurt and was close to his father's height.

Coach plopped down next to her friend Banjii of Yamabuki Junior High on the shared bench. Most courts kept the opposing teams coaches far apart but this one was different. There was only one bench and it was under an awning. They could easily chat and taunt all they wanted. However, if a coach wanted a private talk with his or her team they would have to walk over to them. Coach was positive that will be unnecessary. Captain Kaidoh kept a tight ship and the boys quietly lined up, their racquets at the ready. Everyone had an aura of positivity but they were silent. Before they left the school, the captain instructed the team and cheer squad to cheer loudly but only at the intervals in order to not distract the players.

"Morning Banjii."

"Morning Sumire. It seems your team is subdued. Gave up already?"

"No my boys never give up."

"Surely they are worried because most of your stars have retired."

"Yes, last year's team cast a long shadow, but I think we have a strong team."

"How can you be so confident?"

"You see, the boys appear to be subdued because Captain Kaidoh's air of command keeps them quiet. Most of the boys respected him before he gained the captaincy but after he took over, they began to admire him."

"Admire?"

"You will understand when you see the first match."

Banjii checked the sheet.

"Who are these boys? Arai and Ikeda?"

"Just watch."

The boys stepped forward and got a word of advice from their captain and a thumbs up from their vice-captain. Arai and Ikeda bumped fists and entered the court. The pair looked relaxed and confident as they shook hands with their opponents.

After the boys won, the team and cheer squad burst out in cheers and applause. After shaking hands with their opponents, they walked over to their captain.

"Ikeda, your serve was a bit weak. Arai you need to work on your backhand. Even so, you both did very well."

Arai and Ikeda glowed from the complements as Kaidoh wasn't known to give false praise. The rest of the team passed along their complements as well. Momo patted them on the back and Echizen nodded his approval.

"Do you understand now, Banjii?"

"How did my boys lose to those scrubs, 6-4? Who are these boys?"

"Those two have been playing doubles together for years. They were just overshadowed by the (as you put it) "stars' of the team. We finally have two strong doubles teams."

"I admit the Doubles 2 team is strong, but your squabbling captain and vice-captain have never been coordinated enough be of any use."

"You might be right, Banjii." Said Coach Ryuzaki but there was a twinkle in her eye he didn't like. Before he could ask more, there was a shouting coming from the boys as they entered the court.

"Momoshiro, you will forever be an idiot. There is no way that will work."

"Shut up, Kaidoh!"

The boys continued to fight even as they vaguely shook hands with their opponents. They only stopped as they took their positions. Banjii and his team were amused by the apparent break down of the Doubles 1 pair. He failed to notice the Seigaku team was completely calm as if they expected this to happen.

Banjii sat in shock as the Kaidoh/Momoshiro pair won, 7-5. The boys seemed to never stop arguing. They would just barely stop before they would pull off some kind of miracle shot. Banjii's boys managed to keep up but they were overwhelmed in the end. Finally, Banjii understood.

"Such dirty tricks are beneath you, Sumire." Said Banjii as the boys high fived.

"Oh?" She blinked at him innocently. Momo and Kaidoh smiled as they shook hands with their opponents.

"The squabbling was them giving each other signals."

"Ha, ha you're right. But it was going to only work once. Momo's idea worked pretty well, huh?"

"Momoshiro came up with that trick?"

"Yes, he's a trickster and comes up with many of our strategies and Kaidoh trusts his instincts. They are quite the pair." She cackled.

"Kaidoh trusts him?"

"Of course. They been rivals, teammates, and friends for more than two years. They know each other's weaknesses and strengths."

"Friends?"

"They only admitted to the friendship recently. All because they work together so well."

Banjii was puzzling how it was possible for the bickering pair to get along at all.

The cheering died down as Echizen stepped onto the court. The captain only gave him a nod as if he was saying: "Just do your thing kid." Momo smiled and patted him on the back. Echizen just smirked and walked over to his opponent and was his usually cocky self. He turned and quickly defeated his opponent in only fifteen minutes, 6-3. Banjii sighed as Yamabuki lost the tournament.

"Sumire, how strong are the other two on your team?"

"About the same as Arai and Ikeda."

"I see."

The two teams bowed and went their separate ways. Coach turned to her team and said:

"Well done everyone, we made it to the semi-finals. Now to return to school for practice."

"Yeah!" Said the team. They were brimming with confidence.

"We'll run back, go." Commanded Kaidoh.

"Yes Captain!" Shouted the team. They immediately took to the stairs at a run.

"Excellent! I barely broke a sweat today." Said Arai and the others agreed. They were proud of what they accomplished. They had a real chance of making it to Nationals.

Coach smirked as she thought about Banjii's reactions to the new team. For once, she one upped him. She knew it was because people underestimated them because guys like Tezuka and Fuji were gone. She laughed as she gathered together the cheer squad.

"Grandma, why are you laughing?" Asked Sakuno.

"I'm laughing because I'm very happy."

Sakuno wondered what had gotten into her grandmother but chalked it up to their easy win. The kids chatted happily as they bordered the city bus back to school. It was a good day all around.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
